


Between Brothers

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius leaves home the brothers do not speak at Hogwarts again. That does not mean they ignore each other. Sirius just cannot stop being a brother, no matter how hard he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Brothers

Sirius thinks it will be simple. He just has to turn a switch in his mind and he will not care about Regulus anymore. He will ignore him and stop thinking about him. He is wrong of course. You cannot just stop being a big brother. Or Sirius cannot anyway. His gaze still finds him in the Great Hall at least once a day and he never even realises he is looking until he is thinking over what he has seen. Regulus is pale today. Tired looking. Upset. So emotionless that Sirius knows it is a mask and that his younger brother must be raging. He never does anything but he watches. 

Sometimes he notices that Regulus keeps an eye on him too. When the whole thing with Snape and Remus happens Sirius loses everything overnight. He withdraws into himself and tries to fade into the background. He always feels his brother's stare. It is difficult for Sirius to decide whether he feels it comforting or not. For the last two years Sirius spends at Hogwarts it is the only contact between the brothers. They exchange glances and questioning looks but they do not speak. Not a single word. Ever.


End file.
